Ghost Jimanagi
(G-Rank)|weaknesses = |creator = GoldenDragonIlo}} Ghost Jimanagi are Lone Species of Jimanagi with a more pale colour scheme and altered bladefeathers. They are found in the same hunting grounds as the normal Jimanagi is. It is only encountered in High-Rank onward. Physiology Ghost Jimanagi superficially resembles the normal species, although the Lone Species has increased size as well as white feathers and scales with small black cheetah-like spots, black legs, reflective silver beak and plumage and blue eyes. Their bladefeathers will usually have purple, yellow or blue-green or camo-green accents depending on what it has eaten. Behaviour Ghost Jimanagi are not as cautious as the common species, and are a lot more prone to aggression than they are. They have also been known to expand on its diet regularly, eating new foods and, from some of them, even getting new boons out of them. This gives the impression Ghost Jimanagi are smarter than the standard species. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain In technicality, Ghost Jimanagi is still as low on the food chain as the common species, albeit stronger. In actuality, it can take on more than what the common species was able to do. Behaviour Towards Other Monsters Ghost Jimanagi is not like the family-orientated common species. It will attack and kill any Jimana it spots in its territory, also going for its parents if given the chance. It will not warn by doing a threat display, but it will peck as a warning. Tracks Unlike the common species, Ghost Jimanagi do leave Footprints. In addition, it will drop Feathers less frequently. Specific Locale Interactions Like the common species, Ghost Jimanagi may fly out of reach if another, much stronger monster is in the same area as it or is close to death. Special Behaviours Ghost Jimanagi will often eat from gathering spots or specific spots in an area if there are no items to steal from a hunter. It will only eat Exciteshrooms in G-Rank. Abilities Being a Lone Species, Ghost Jimanagi does not differ much from the original. However, what it does change, it does so with versatility. Depending on what the Ghost Jimanagi eats, its Bladefeathers will gain different status effects to use, with Farcaster being the rarest. Most of Ghost Jimanagi's moves revolve around the items it steals, and after stealing them, will use them against the hunter. It also has access to more attacks than the standard Jimanagi. Not all of its existing attacks are listed here. Attacks listed with a * are ones that have been altered in part of it being a Lone Species. Attack alterations will list what items it can use after it steals them. Attacks Ground * *Single Peck - This attack can now steal items. * *Quadruple Peck - This attack can now steal items. * Spit - Ghost Jimanagi will shake its body slightly before leaning its head back and then launching a glob of substance at a target. Does low damage but is guaranteed to inflict either Poison (Poisoned Meat, Toadstool), Paralysis (Tinged Meat, Parashroom) or Sleep (Drugged Meat, Sleep Herb). It can only use this move after Ghost Jimanagi has eaten one of the corresponding items. * Spew - Ghost Jimanagi will shake its body slightly, before stepping slightly forward, bowing its head, then breathing out a gaseous substance. Does no damage but it may make the area harder to see through (Smoke Bomb) or may poison (Poison Smoke Bomb), or may even send hunters back to base camp (Exciteshroom, Farcaster) in G-Rank. It can only use this move after Ghost Jimanagi has eaten one of the corresponding items. * Drunken Charge - Similarly to Gypceros, Ghost Jimanagi will run in a straight line while spitting out glob-like substances side-to-side. Does low damage and knocks hunters over, while the spitting attack has the same effect as Spit. It only spits after it has eaten certain items, otherwise it will fail to do so. Flying * *Aerial Peck - This attack can now steal items. * Spit - Ghost Jimanagi will simply lean its head back before thrusting it forward and spitting out a glob-like substance. Effects from above apply here. * Spew - Ghost Jimanagi will spew the gas in a similar manner to Rathalos when it sweeps its flames. Effects from above apply here. * Flying Blade - Ghost Jimanagi will fly slightly higher before swooping and spiralling. After some time, it enters a state similar to Swoop. Does moderate damage and knocks hunters away, with a chance to inflict Bleeding. Rage and Tired States Rage State Ghost Jimanagi will move much faster and gain access to Double Swoop. It will also use Drunken Charge more often. Tired State Ghost Jimanagi will find it harder to stay airborne. It will always trip after using Drunken Charge. Mounts Because of its size, Ghost Jimanagi's head and back can be mounted. Ecology In-Game Information Useful Information Ghost Jimanagi will find itself using your items against you if you're not careful or simply over-prepared. Cutting down on the amount of items you use will force the Ghost Jimanagi to take from gathering piles instead, which will actually make it less likely for you to get affected at all, as they will be less potent. Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Bird Feet * Infraorder: Bird Wyvern * Superfamily: Blade Bird Wyvern * Family: Jima Habitat Range Ghost Jimanagi are found in the exact same areas the regular Jimanagi is in. Ecological Niche Although it is listed as being on the same level as a Jimanagi, it is by fact a little higher than it, able to take on more monsters as prey than normal and is able to fight against more potential predators. Although, it still has nothing to do against apex predators. Biological Adaptations Ghost Jimanagi are able to store stolen items in a stomach-like organ after eating them. Afterwards, it's able to easily regurgitate those stolen items at attackers in an attempt to ward them off. It usually targets hunters for these items. Behaviour A lot more solitary than a standard Jimanagi, Ghost Jimanagi will attack and kill any Jimanagi families it sees straying in its territory, and will not hesitate when it does so. It has also been reported to have stockpiled items in its nests, swallowing them before going out firsthand. Breakable Parts & Effectiveness Breaks * Its head can be broken twice. The second break nullifies the chances of Bleeding. Weapon sharpness up to Yellow no longer bounce off. * Both wings can be broken at the same time. Nullifies the chances of Bleeding from being hit by these. Weapon sharpness up to Yellow no longer bounce off. * Its back can be broken. * Its tail can be broken once. Weapon sharpness up to Yellow no longer bounce off. Damage Effectiveness WIP Interactions with Unique Statuses Ghost Jimanagi, unlike its common cousin, can be Frenzied, Hyper and Tempered. Frenzy Ghost Jimanagi's pecking and spitting attacks can infect with the Frenzy. Hyper Ghost Jimanagi's head, wings and tail can be boosted. Tempered Ghost Jimanagi is a LV1 Tempered monster. Notes * Ghost Jimanagi is GoldenDragonIlo's first Lone Species. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Lone Species Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Farcaster Monster Category:GoldenDragonIlo